


New Recruit

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Recruit

Lucius knew the sullen boy was the perfect recruit. He was skilled in Potions, a natural in the Dark Arts but was disregarded by his Professors, bullied by his peers. In spite of his unfortunate half-blood breeding, he clearly embraced pure-blood beliefs and proved himself a worthy Slytherin. What he lacked in appearance and demeanor, he made up for in cunning and ambition. 

And, to Lucius's delight, he had the mouth of a Knockturn whore and an arse you could bounce a knut off.

He'd go far in the Dark Lord's service. _Or servicing me_ , Lucius thought with a smirk.


End file.
